dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Family
The Family is one of the customer types in the Diner Dash series. They are first introduced in Diner Dash 2: Restaurant Rescue, which consists of a father and a mother with two children, one of which is a baby. Families are all-rounded customer types as they order and eat at a moderate speed. They leave moderate tips as well. However, special attention is needed when serving family customers. Firstly, a high chair is needed for the baby. Otherwise, the baby will cry and upset other patrons. They are also prone to making spills on the floor, so Flo has to pick up the mop to clean their table. If a bar counter is included in some levels, Families are not recommended to be seated there as the high chair cannot be placed at the bar. In most cases the families are easy to attend to, but this changes in Endless Shift mode. Since customers are more prone to anger as time goes on (depending on the difficulty), the baby will cry frequently. This can be a dangerous risk as the shift goes on, even to the point where the baby will cry nonstop, causing an even worse case of noise disturbance than the Cellphone Addict. Most times this can be avoided by not giving the family a highchair, for somehow this cancels their noise at this level of difficulty. In later series, families consist of a mixture of different characters. For example, father and son, two mothers with babies and so on. Sometimes even a senior is included in the family group, but there is no indication in the canon that they are somehow related. In other spin-off games, each family member is given a name and have developed personalities: * Duncan the Dad * Maggie the Mom * Kingston the Kid * Baby Bobbie Trivia * There's a silly oversight whenever the player checks out a family or when the family leaves angry; the baby is duplicated, one being in the mother's arms while the other stays in his high chair. * Usually the family does not mind noise, however in game files for various titles there are sprites of them reacting to noise disturbance (minus the baby). There's also exceptions, such as when a group of Kingstons are paired up with any Young Ladies. * In games like HomeTown Hero, oddly when there's a senior in the family the baby will not cry when he is not in a highchair. * It's evident by concept art that they were going to be a customer type in Diner Dash 5: BOOM!, but they did not make the final cut. Gallery Diner Dash 2 Restaurant Rescue DinerDash2ToshiroGrill3.png DinerDash2Family1.png DinerDash2Family2.png DinerDash2Family3.png Diner Dash 3: Flo on the Go DinerDash3Family1.png DinerDash3Family2.png DinerDash3Family3.png Diner Dash 4: Hometown Hero DinerDash4Family1.png Diner Dash: Sizzle & Serve Family Diner Dash Sizzle and Serve.png Family Waiting Diner Dash Sizzle and Serve.png Diner Dash 5: BOOM! (Concept Only) Diner Dash 5 BOOM - Kid and Mom (characters_29).jpg Diner Dash 5 BOOM - Mom and Dad Family(characters_28).jpg Category:Diner Dash's customers Category:Customer type